


A Meme Part 2

by sockiesock



Series: Memes [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: rich sets the fire, rich's squip is evil kermit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: LOVE U





	A Meme Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risingsunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingsunsets/gifts).



> LOVE U

Rich frantically ran around the Dillinger household, begging for even a drop of Mountain Dew Red. He asked anyone he came across, including the weird boy crying in the bathroom.

"Do you have any Mountain Dew Red??" He said, banging on the door.

"No, fuck off," came a response, and fuck off he did.

"Please, I need Mountain Dew Red!" He asked someone else, who offered normal Mountain Dew, which he smacked onto the floor. "No! That makes it worse!"

He kept asking, and nearly broke down when he heard laughter. He turned and saw Christine and Jeremy, laughing at him.

He fell onto his knees and punched himself in the head. "Get out of my fucking head!" He screamed.

"Put your dick in the toaster, Richard," a voice in his head spoke, the muppet computer's voice almost deafening to him.

"What the fuck! No! Just go away!"

Tears threatened to spill from Rich's eyes as Evil Kermit repeatedly told him to put his dick in a toaster. He wanted this horrible voice out of his head, he wanted to be left alone, he wish he was still that loser virgin he was in freshman year.

"Please, get out of my head!"

Evil Kermit was sick of Rich disobeying him. If Rich wasn't going to do it himself, Evil Kermit would help him.

He forced Rich to get up and march to Jake's kitchen, not listening to the short boy's whines and protests.

Rich unwillingly unzipped his pants, salty tears rolling down his red cheeks. He pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He took the toaster, which Evil Kermit didn't even bother to make him unplug, turned it on, and stuck his dick in it.

Somehow that started a fire i guess and then the house burned down or something idk its 6 am.


End file.
